1. Field of the Invention
Design of automotive vehicles has resulted in the provision of storage compartments which are located immediately forward of the rear access doors of station wagons and the hatch of hatch-back model vehicles. Such designs have resulted from the ever-increasing demand for smaller, more fuel efficient means of transportation.
While the designs have achieved many of the objectives sought by the automotive designers, a problem has arisen involving the fact that goods stored in the storage compartment, such as tools, cameras, and other valuables, are exposed to the eyes of passersby. In view of the high visibility, there is an increased risk of vandalism and resultant theft of property in automobiles of this design.
Accordingly, attempts have been made toward providing a suitable covering over the storage compartment containing the valuables therein. These covers have proven to be successful in diminshing the amount of vandalism and theft. However, with the previous covering structures, access to the compartment from the interior of the vehicle has been difficult at best.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical rear compartment cover structure is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,231 to Lang et al. The Lang et al. cover includes an elongate hollow cylindrical roller about which is rolled a flexible sheet member. The roller is spring-loaded to effecitvely roll the flexible member thereon when access to the interior of the covered compartment is desired. Typically, the roller is fixed to roll about an access point adjacent to the rear sheet of the associated vehicle. The free end of the flexible member is hooked to the hatch door of the vehicle, for example, when in the covered position. When access to the covered compartment is desired, the free end is manually unlatched from the rear of the compartment, allowing the roller member to roll the entire length of the flexible member thereabout to completely expose the entire compartment.
Manifestly, the Lang et al. cover achieves the objective of covering the compartment and permits access thereto from the rear of the vehicle. However, access to the compartment from the interior of the vehicle, while the vehicle is in motion, for example, is nearly impossible. Other storage compartment covers and related structures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 704,738 to Edwards, 1,950,927 to McMillan, 3,909,060 to Katayama, 4,009,745 to Erpenbeck, 4,127,301 to Syrowik, and 4,222,601 to White et al.
There are other rear compartment cover structures wherein access is effected from the forward portion of the compartment. However, such structures do not permit access to the compartment from the rear.